ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Chivalry
Merit Abilities This is actually my first time filling in some info on Wiki. I'm not sure if it is really needed to redundantly use the link to the Merit Points page. I'm also not sure if it is needed to toss in the fact that merits are required to "purchase" this ability in both the "Obtained:" and the Notes. I think it looks nice <.< A second opinion would be nice though! --MogKnight 06:44, 25 July 2006 (EDT) Testing This is a post from Blue Gartr site by Judai Link to original post I had never heard of Chivalry having a modifier until a few hours ago when it was mentioned in another thread. Decided to go test it out and see if it was worth carrying around some +MND Gear to macro it. After alot of running back and forth from Spiders and my MH, I think I will be carrying some of my BLU Mage +MND gear around on PLD! Chivalry: Mind Modifier Tests Tarutaru PLD/RDM - 639MP – All tests done at 300%TP - Base 65MND *MND 65 = 442mp *MND 65+1 = 447mp || +1mnd = +5mp bonus *MND 65+2 = 451mp || +2mnd = +9mp bonus *MND 65+3 = 456mp || +3mnd = +14mp bonus *MND 65+4 = 460mp || +4mnd = +18mp bonus *MND 65+5 = 465mp || +5mnd = +23mp bonus *MND 65+10 = 487mp || +10mnd = +45mp bonus *MND 65+11 = 492mp || +11mnd = +50mp bonus *MND 65+33 = 591mp || +33mnd = +149mp bonus *MND 65+48 = 658mp || +48mnd = 216mp bonus** +33MND was the most I could get with current gear. *+48MND was with max MND gear on and Braver’s Drink in Besieged. Max MP Boost on as well Looks like +4.5mp per MND@ 300tp above my Base of 65 MND. Looks like the formula is: TP*.5+(MND*4.5) However the formula does not add up at lower TP numbers so it seems the MND modifier is less with less TP. Looks like it's close to 1.5@100tp and 3@200 but it didn't add up exactly. Though that could just be from not getting exact numbers from 100/200tp and such. 65MND = 151mp @103tp. 65MND+33 = 202mp @103tp. || +33MND = +51mp bonus 65MND = 311mp @211tp. 65MND+33 = 433mp @220tp. || +33MND = +122mp bonus (tp differential as well..) Formula might be: TP*.5+(MND*(.015*TP)) ? Not a math wiz so maybe I messed up and pretty tired at this point so not going to try to do any further tests at lower TP. Wiki talks about a formula of TP*1.45 which is wrong, although close at my base MND of 65 but obviously way off with added MND. Maybe someone better at math can figure out the actual formula but for now I'm happy just knowing a little MND can get me alot more MP. Pretty sexy imo! ^^/ I am not sure what information would be relevant to this article, but possibly the formula that he got, so if anyone else wants to apply the information he provided to the main article, be my guest ^^--Taruru 15:39, 28 April 2007 (EDT) This information is great I will do some of my own testing when i'm next online, however based on the information posted the formula is as follows : MP = (TP*.5)+(1.5*TP%)*MND EX : TP = 300, MND = 65 : MP = (300*.5)+(1.5*300%)*65 ; MP = 150+(4.5)*65; MP = 442.5; MP = 442 since most positive mods are rounded down in this game. EX 2 : TP = 211, MND = 65 : MP = (211*.5)+(1.5*211%)*65; MP = 105.5+(3.165)*65; MP = 105.5+205.75; MP = 311.225 I'm about to go merit this down to 5 minutes!!! --Silvara16 01:48, 16 October 2008 (UTC) I cleaned up the formula to be easier for people to use. Having both "TP" and "TP%" in the same formula could be confusing, so I simplified it. Major kudos to the people who figured out the formula in the first place. --Tsukinomahou 00:22, 23 December 2008 (UTC)